(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting data using visible light communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmitting method and apparatus for providing intuitive information using visible light communication.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, as a lighting device using a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source is widely used, visible light communication (VLC) technology that can communicate with an LED lighting device has been introduced.
The VLC technology is communication technology that loads data at light of a visible light wavelength band in which a person can recognize with eyes and that transmits the data by wireless. The VLC can provide various intuitive information to a user using characteristics of visibility in addition to a communication function. For example, VLC technology using LED lighting can intuitively provide information on a present communication state, a data transmission speed, a data transmission state, and a size of data that is transmitted or to be transmitted to a user using various colors. In this case, VLC technology using LED lighting transmits intuitive information through a color-visibility-dimming (CVD) frame at a segment that does not transmit data between data frames. The CVD frame includes a red pattern, a green pattern, and a blue pattern for representing a specific color. That is, a user can intuitively know a specific color by transmitting a red pattern, a green pattern, and a blue pattern through the CVD frame.
In general, in VLC using LED lighting, by changing a voltage that is applied to a red LED, a green LED, and a blue LED according to a red pattern, a green pattern, and a blue pattern, brightness of a red LED light source, a green LED light source, and a blue LED light source becomes different, whereby a method of representing a specific color is used. However, in such a method, in order to supply a voltage that is applied to the LED according to a color to express, there is a problem that a circuit for supplying various power is additionally necessary and power consumption increases according to supply of various power to the LED.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.